


Surprised?

by lilas_not_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Competitive Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Sam Winchester, Proud Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilas_not_okay/pseuds/lilas_not_okay
Summary: In which Cas meets Dean long before he breaks into Sam apartment.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	1. Surprised?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewriting of the pilot, where Cas is a human hunter who met Dean way before the pilot takes place. While John is mentioned as being homophobic, there isn't any homophobic language and he doesn't make an appearance. Hope you enjoy!

"Whoa, easy, tiger." One of the intruders says in an amused, though slightly winded, voice. 

"Dean?" Sam says. He hasn't seen or heard from his brother for years, not since he came to Stanford. Not a call, not a visit, not even a letter. Honestly, Sam hadn't expected to ever see Dean again. They hadn't parted badly, per se, but John had made it clear Sam wasn't welcome or needed in the Winchester family. 

"In the flesh, man. You're out of practice!" Sam wrenches his weight up on the left, throwing Dean off guard and allowing him to take the upper hand, pinning him to the floorboards. "Or not, fuck," Dean grunts, wrestling Sam off until they can both stand up. 

Suddenly, the lights turn on. "Sam?" Jess says from the entrance to the living room, looking tired and a little scared. Her short shorts and cropped Smurfs shirt seem to have been a bad choice, as Sam can see her uncomfortably shifting, trying to cover herself up. She's a little self conscious, and she clearly would have put something else on if she knew someone was here. 

"Jess, hey," Sam gives her a small encouraging smile, "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." 

Jess' eyes widen. "Wait, your brother Dean?" Sam and Dean both nod. "And who's this?" 

Sam had forgotten about the other intruder. A man he didn't recognize stood off to one side, leaning again a wall. He's a little shorter than Dean, with dark, messy hair and deep blue eyes. He's wearing what Sam recognizes as Dean's favorite Zepplin shirt, and a pair of worn jeans. His work boots are newer than Dean's matching ones, but definitely not new. He waves. 

Dean cleares his throat nervously. "Sorry. Sammy, Jessica, this is Cas. My boyfriend."

Sam's gaze snaps back to Dean, eyes as wide as saucers. "Boyfriend? As in a man that you're dating? Boyfriend?" He squeaks. Nothing Dean could have said would have surprised him more. Literally nothing. Dean could have told him the world was ending because of giant purple rhinoceroses, and he would have been less surprised. His womanizing older brother, dating a guy. Holy shit. 

"Yeah, pleased to meet you," the stranger says good-naturedly, ambling over to Sam. He sticks his hand out for a handshake, and on autopilot San shakes. He just can't wrap his head around it. 

After several moments of Sam glancing between Dean and this Cas guy, Dean rolls his eyes and speaks up. "Sammy, is there a problem?" 

"What? No, no." Sam says in slightly more normal tone of voice, "I'm just a little, uh, surprised. Not someone I thought you'd be dating is all." 

"Yeah, well, that's not what I came here for," Dean turns to Jess, "I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." 

Sam moves over to Jess, putting an arm around her shoulders. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her." 

Cas cuts in, his voice deep and soothing. "Sam, your father went on a hunting trip, and we haven't heard from him in a while." 

"Dammit, Cas, I was gonna ease him into that!" Dean scolds, slipping his hand into Cas' and turning back to his brother. "But yeah, dad hasn't called me in like, a week. I'm worried." 

Sam's face doesn't change, but his fingers twitch against his thigh. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." 

••• 

A few moments later, Sam, Dean, and Cas are out on the stairwell, arguing quietly. 

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you. I have a life here." 

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad is missing. I mean, he and I weren't on the best terms, but he still would have called to check in! We have to go find him." Dean says, releasing Cas' hand long enough to fling his own up in aggravation. 

"Since when does he hate you? You're his good little soldier!" 

Ignoring the jab, Dean grabs Cas' hand again and holds the two up, shaking them for emphasis. Cas sighs. "What your brother is trying to tell you through telepathy, Sam, is that your father wasn't exactly a fan of us being together. He kind of hates it, actually, and he refuses to go on hunts with us." 

"Seriously?" For the second time that night, Sam's mouth is hanging open. "I mean, I knew he wasn't exactly taking us to pride parades growing up, but he's really that bad about it?" 

"Yep. He won't even really talk to me on the phone, just leaves voicemails and shit. Like, four second long ones of him saying," Dean deepens his voice, doing his best impression of John, "'I'm not dead. Do your job.'" 

"Jesus. Are you guys sure you even want to find him?" 

"Not really, but I'll feel like shit later if we don't." 

"Man, have you considered that he just skipped out on you?" Sam says, leaning back against the rail. He shivers in the October night, freezing in his thin t-shirt. 

"You really think so? Would he do that?" Dean shifts closer to Cas, clearly feeling the cold as well. 

"From what you're saying, it doesn't seem unlikely. Y'all wanna spend the night here, decide what to do in the morning?" 

Cas and Dean seem to have a silent conversation with their eyes, ending in Dean sighing and saying, "Sure, Sammy, thanks. If you don't mind." Sam leads Cas back inside to set up the pullout couch while Dean gets their duffles from the Impala. He gets back up the stairs with one over each shoulder, pushing back into the apartment quietly. The sight of his baby brother laughing with his boyfriend greets him, reassuring him that it was a good idea to introduce the two. The entire drive there, Dean had fretted over whether Sam would be accepting of him, worrying that John had rubbed off on him too much. He had worried for nothing, it seemed.

Finally hearing him, Sam turns away from the couch long enough to tell Dean, "Your boyfriend's pretty awesome, Dean. He was telling me about the werewolf thing in Westfield last month, and oh my god, I can't believe you-"

"No, no, no, we agreed not to mention that, Cas. I thought I could trust you!" Dean pouts jokingly. 

Cas shrugs, used to Dean's dramatics. "It's still funny, and he's your brother. I had to supply him with some material since you guys haven't seen each other in a while." 

"Whatever, you don't have to tell him all the embarrassing details though." He grumbles good-naturedly, not really meaning it. He likes that they're talking, likes that they're getting along. Bad enough that John hates Cas, Dean couldn't stand it if Sam hated him too.

••• 

Soon the sheets were on the makeshift bed and pillows and blankets had been located. Dean and Cas shed their normal clothes, exchanging them for pajamas and getting ready for bed in the apartment's small bathroom. They settle down on the small bed, shifting until neither are getting stabbed by springs. Cas throws an arm over Dean's abdomen, pulling the two closer and brushing his fingers over the soft material of his worn shirt. 

"Are you glad we came?" Cas whispers into his ear, doing his best not to wake Sam and Jess in the other room. 

"I am, yeah. I was worried he'd be like Dad, but I guess I raised him better than that," Dean chuckles. "He turned out pretty okay, considering." 

"You did a great job with him, Dean. You shouldn't have had to do it, but you still did it right." Cas adds a little squeeze at the end, emphasizing his words. "You taught him how to be a good person, and he's alive right now because of you. You should be proud." 

Dean shifts, turning to peer at Cas over his shoulder. "What's there to be proud of? I did what I had to do." 

"You were 4, Dean. You've been both mom and dad to that kid since preschool, and you're still saying it's nothing? Don't be fucking ridiculous. You went above and beyond to give him what he needed, and now he's in law school, with a nice home and a great girlfriend. You have a lot to be proud of, so don't act like it was just a minor thing that anyone would have, or could have, done. It wasn't." Cas is aware that by the end his voice had raised much more than he intended it to. He's almost yelling, trying to convince his boyfriend that he's worth something. He lays back down, wrapping his arm back around Dean. 

"Sorry. I love you, even if you are a stubborn asshole with self esteem issues."

"I love you too, even if you're just as stubborn as me and twice as snarky." Dean snuggles back into Cas' chest, despite being taller. Their breaths slow at the same rate, and they drop off together. 

•••

The next morning, Sam walks into the living room to see his brother sprawled across the pullout with Cas, the two tangled completely. It's pretty adorable, though strange to see. Dean doesn't usually let his hook ups stay the night, so growing up Sam never saw him next to another person like that. Of course, Cas is clearly much more than a hook up. Sam had heard them last night in the living room, right as he was going to sleep. Cas had been loudly telling Dean something about... something Dean should be proud of. The words hadn't been entirely clear, and Sam hadn't wanted to eavesdrop. 

Sam goes about making coffee quietly in the kitchen, but soon Dean appears anyway, woken by the coffee noises and seeking caffeine. They make their cups silently, eventually settling next to each other on the kitchen's bar stools. 

After a few minutes of slow sipping, Dean finally opens his eyes all the way and manages to grumble out a, "Good morning," to Sam. 

"How'd the pullout treat y'all last night?" Asks Sam, still speaking softly. 

Dean lets out a giant yawn before answering, "I slept well, but I bet Cas' back is all out of wack." The familiarity of the statement seems so domestic, so utterly not-Dean. But it seemed over the last couple years Dean had changed, and it seemed like it was for the better. 

Sam chuckles lightly. "It isn't the greatest mattress in the world, sorry." 

"So, how long have you and Jess been together?" Dean asks after another couple minutes of comfortable silence. 

"About 2 years. We met in class, and had a few friends in common, so we saw each other all the time. How about you and Cas?" Sam is actually curious about that, but he tries to seem casual, like this whole Dean-is-dating-a-guy doesn't faze him at all. It does, it shocks the hell out of him, but no need to show it. 

"About the same, 2 years. We met at a bar, no surprise there. In the same town as a case we were both working. Super romantic." Dean's early morning voice hints at sarcasm, but there's a chance he actually thinks meeting at a bar is, in fact, romantic. 

"So he was already a hunter when you met him?"

"Yep. He's shit with guns, but you should see him with knives. I swear, he could beat anyone in a fight with those things. Like a whirling dervish, with sharp bits." Dean chuckles at his own comparison, still sleepy. 

"You love him?" Sam's more serious question caught Dean off guard for a second, but he manages to answer, "Yeah, I do," without sounding like an idiot. 

"You love her?" He shoots back. 

"Yeah. I've actually been planning on proposing." 

Dean's eyes widen, barely believing what he heard. "Seriously? You're really gonna marry her?"

Sam chuckles self consciously, ducking his head. "I mean, if she says yes. Surprised?" 

"You bet I'm surprised! I just never really expected either of us to settle down, and now were both spoken for. You might be getting married! This is huge!" Dean's face breaks into a grin. His baby brother, married! In a few years, they'd probably pop out a few kids, and he and Cas would be uncles. His smile grows even wider at the thought of playing with Sam's kids, being the cool uncle. They could come visit him all the time, and he could take them on road trips and to wrestling matches and-

"Dean? Earth to Dean." Sam snaps his fingers in Dean's face, bringing him back to the present. 

"Huh? What?" 

"You spaced on me, jerk. What is it?" 

"Nothing, bitch. Just thinking. You know, me 'n Cas would make great uncles." Dean winks, completely dorky as usual. Seconds later, Cas stumbles into the kitchen, pausing on his quest for coffee only to give Dean a peck in the cheek. Dean grins after him, apparently appreciating Cas' clothing choices- boxers and another one of Dean's old band shirts. "Morning, sunshine," Dean says as Cas returns clutching a steaming mug claiming he 'takes no shit', "Sleep well?" 

Cas utters a noncommittal grunt as he plunks down next to Dean. Silently, he reaches across to grab Dean's hand and rubs the knuckles slowly. Fifteen minutes into his second cup, Cas finally joins the land of the living once more, cracking his eyes open and squinting at the sunlight coming in through the kitchen blinds. "Morning," he croaks to both Sam and Dean, "do y'all want me to make breakfast?" 

"Thanks, but maybe in a little bit. We need to talk about Dad before Jess wakes up." Sam says, looking between Cas and Dean. They both sit up a little little straighter, the content smiles dropping off their faces. 

"Yeah, we do. You really think he just cut us off?" Dean's face is a mixture of anger and sadness, both seemly directed at his father. 

"It seems like it. I mean, you said it yourself, he doesn't want anything to do with you guys. Maybe he just decided to disappear so he doesn't have to see you together," Sam's gentle early morning voice reasons softly, trying to keep the peace. Even though the person he needs to keep the peace with isn't present. "Wouldn't that be a good thing? You can finally get out, get a regular job, settle down." 

"It would be great, but there's no guarantee that he's actually gone. If I finally get the apple-pie life and he shows back up, I'm not going to be able to-" Dean stops midsentence, tears glinting in his eyes. They don't spill over, but Sam can see them coming close. Cas wraps an arm around Dean's shoulders, pulling him close and whispering in his ear. In a few minutes, Dean's calmed down enough to continue. 

"If he comes back, I might not be able to deal. He'd ruin everything."

"How can we find out if he's really gone, then?" Sam asks gently, careful not to push Dean more than he thinks he can handle.

"I'm not sure. I've called all his phones, they're no longer in service. I guess he grabbed the few things he kept my trunk, because they're gone. I checked with some of his old marine friends and some hunters, no one's seen him. I hope that means he's gone, but I'm just not sure." Dean scrubs his face with his hands, looking at Sam tiredly. 

"It really does sound like he's go- hey, Jess." Jess walks into the kitchen, thankful not overhearing any of their conversation. Sam walks over, pulling her into a chaste kiss. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Pretty good, despite the intruders," Jess grins at Dean and Cas, "is there any coffee?"

"Yep. I made extra." 

"Thanks, sweetheart. You're too good for me." She kisses him on the cheek before going over to the coffee pot to prepared her ridiculously sweet coffee. Dean grumbles to Cas, "I don't know if those two are sweet or sickening." 

"Let's go with sweet." Jess says, approaching the counter once again, now holding her own steaming mug. This one proclaims her as the 'most amazing person ever'. Obviously from Sam. Dork. 

"Yeah, whatever. You're fuckin' adorable, but we're more adorable," Dean says smugly, entwining his fingers with Cas' and pressing a kiss to his temple. In turn, Cas nuzzles his nose into the side of Dean's neck, humming with contentment. They're the picture of domesticity, with their bedhead and matching stubble. 

"God, I forgot how competitive you are," groans Sam, though obviously enjoying his brother's company. He'd missed Dean more than he was willing to admit. After sharing rooms their entire lives, he wasn't used to not having Dean more than an arm's length away. It was good to have him back, making dumb jokes and arguing about everything under the sun. 

"You just hate it because you know I'll always win." With that, Dean stands up and stretches. "Now, I'm gonna go shower and then my wonderful," he kisses Cas' forehead, "amazing," kiss, "talented," kiss, "gorgeous," kiss, "boyfriend can help me make us all breakfast." 

"Please just go before I get throw up. Jerk." Despite his words, Sam gives his brother a smile and shoos him off toward the bathroom.

"Bitch!" Dean yells, holding a middle finger over his shoulder as he walks off. Yeah, he'd missed his brother.


	2. Get Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event that prompts Dean and Cas to stop hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set about 2-3 years later than the last chapter, when Dean and Cas would be about 28-29. There is a homophobic slur used, fair warning, and I did change the tags to include it. Basically, this is an event that prompts then to stop hunting, though they were already considering it. I hope y'all enjoy it!

"Who the hell is this?" Dean tenses at the question. It comes from an old buddy of John's, Gerry Reed. Gerry is a hunter and a former Marine, but not a person Dean likes. He's too much like John, too macho-man, too much of an asshole. He's the kind of person Dean could never imagine caring about anyone or anything. Dean fixes his face into an easy grin before turning to Gerry.

"Gerry! Good to see you, man. This is Cas."

Despite knowing what Dean thinks of Gerry, Cas puts out a to shake good-naturedly. Gerry doesn't take it, opting instead for another swig out of his half-empty beer.

"Cas?" Gerry snorts, dismissing him. "Sounds like a girl's name. Why haven't I seen you before?" Without letting Cas answer, Gerry turns to Dean and says, almost accusatory, "He even a hunter?"

"Yes, he is a hunter," Cas can see that Dean is seething, but he's doing his best to keep his emotions in check and answering calmly. "A damn good one." 

"I doubt that. Looks like he couldn't take down a butterfly, much less a monster. Bet he's never even seen a vamp!"

"Don't talk about him like that." Dean's eyes are ablaze. He looks like he'd be willing and happy to kill Gerry with a butter knife if given the chance. 

"He your boyfriend, Dean? I wouldn't be surprised if he was. You never were very manly anyway. Always messing around." Gerry's voice is mocking, and his words have ventured out of the realm of what could be considered civil, even in hunter circles.

"Yes, he's my fucking boyfriend, do you have a problem with that?" Dean snaps. And he snaps big, yelling and pushing Gerry into a pool table. "Huh? I said, do you have a fucking problem with that, you homophobic piece of shit?" Dean is growling his words, sounding like an animal about to attack. 

All movement in the bar stops as thirty-odd pairs of eyes turn to look at them. 

"Dean, we should go," Cas murmurs in his ear, gripping his arms and holding him back. Gerry gets back up slowly, a sneer on his lips. He sets down his bottle on the pool table and advances on them. 

"Listen to your bitch, Dean. What would your daddy say, if he knew you were a fag? I bet he'd be real disappointed in how you turned out." Gerry's taunting Dean, trying to get a rise out of him. It's almost working. 

"Oh, I already know he's disappointed. For how much you guys go on about not being sensitive, you get pretty pissy when you find out I take it up the ass." Dean glowers at the older man, straining against Cas' hold. "Cas, let me deal with him," He growls into his boyfriend's ear, "I can beat this douchebag. Please." 

"No, Dean. He is not worth it."

"What did you say, boy?" Gerry's sneer is gone, replaced with pure rage. 

"My boyfriend," Dean makes sure to enunciate, "was just telling me that you're not worth it. And I gotta say, I think he's right. You're just an old drunk who can barely lift himself off the barstool." 

Gerry lets loose an enraged yell of, "I'll kill you!" and rushes forward. But he doesn't get far; Cas pulls his favorite hunting knife from his thigh, flipping it into the correct hold lightning fast and pressing it to the older man's throat. His voice is calm and collected as he says, "Don't fucking threaten him." Dean doesn't even flinch at the blade flipping past his eyes as he continues to glare, trusting Cas not to hit him. 

If you weren't watching Cas' face, you would have assumed from his tone that he was experiencing nothing more annoying than a delay in traffic or a misplaced paper. While his words are cool and unaffected, his face is seething with rage at the threat. 

Gerry backs away. "Okay, maybe he wasn't lying about you. But that don't mean he gets to disrespect me."

"And when exactly did you earn his respect?" 

Gerry's face goes red, but he doesn't try to get closer.

"Now," Cas says, calm and collected as ever, "Either you can apologize and leave my boyfriend alone, or I can slit your throat." 

Seeing Gerry eyeing him, considering whether he would be able to overpower the younger hunter Cas says, "Don't even try. I'll make it hurt more if you do. Now, apologize."

"Sorry, you little fai-" before Gerry can finish his sentence, Cas' knife is back at his throat. He gulps shallowly. "Sorry, Dean. I shouldn't have said what I did about you and your... boyfriend." 

Cas pulls his blade back and his glare lessens, if only slightly. "See, that wasn't so hard." He shrugs."Probably pisses you off that a fag beat you with one hand, though." He lets go of Dean's arm, sliding his hand down to grip Dean's. He feels some satisfaction at Gerry's look of disgust and subsequent look of terror. 

"Now, we're gonna head out. Keep in mind, I will know if you ever treat anyone this way. And if I hear that you have, I will hunt you down and chop off your dick. You know, since you're so obsessed with where I put mine. Seems fitting."

As they walk out, Dean looks back and smirks, seeing the look of on Gerry's face, and the crowd starting to swarm around him. He can hear the bartender say as the door closes behind them, "Hey Gerry, you know I'm gay, right?". 

"Cas, you were kind of a badass in there. Not gonna lie, it was pretty hot to see you like that." Dean says as they climb into Baby. 

"He threatened you, Dean. It wasn't like I was just gonna stand there. And he insulted my hunting skills, so I had to knock him down a few notches." Cas shrugs, "Besides, I know for a fact that half the people in that bar are queer in some way. He'll get even more shit from them." 

"Nice, babe. Come on, let's go get a burger or something." 

"Only if it isn't one of your greaseball burgers. You know those are bad for you." 

"Bite me. I just watched my incrediblely," Dean grins widely at Cas, grabbing his thigh, "hot and terrifying boyfriend threaten to chop a homophobe's dick off. A homophobe, I might mention, that has been giving me shit for years. I think we deserve a celebration dinner!"

"Okay, but we're going somewhere that has pancakes. Pancakes are better than burgers, sorry." Cas shrugs, pretending to ignore the look of indignation on his boyfriend's face. 

"You suck. And you're wrong," Dean grumbles. He pulls out, heading towards a diner they passed on the way in with a glowing sign in the window for all-day breakfast and a healthy amount of customers. Despite his complaining, Dean squeezes Cas' leg, conveying all the love he feels for him through the simple touch. Thank God for Cas, he thinks.


	3. Dean is an Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing in the what-would-it-be-like-if-Dean-met-Cas-at-the-beginning-and-had-a-normal-life, Sam's daughter is born! This is set in about 2007. Dean and Cas are 30-31, and Sam and Jess are 26-27.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this! I do actually plan to finish, I just kind of forgot about it for a while. Thanks for reading and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated!

“Is she doing alright, doc?” Dean is barely concealing his nerves as he hurries over to the doctor. 

“Jessica is doing excellent. The baby is expected to be born within the hour.” Doctor Khatri smiles at Dean warmly. Dean thanks him and returns to his chair and Cas, who reaches out a hand as soon as he sits down. Dean takes it gratefully. He knows he’s worrying too much, but he can’t help it. Cas understands.

For the next thirty minutes, Dean switches between pacing, aggressively drinking coffee, and babbling to Cas about the baby. 

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Dean says, looking genuinely concerned.

“Kids love you, Dean. She will absolutely adore you.” Cas tries to sooth him, but to no avail. Dean is still worried. 

Half an hour has passed when a nurse comes out into the waiting room. 

This time, it’s Cas that leaps up first, but Dean isn’t more than half a second behind him. “How is Jessica? Has the baby been born? Can we see her?” They say, almost in unison. 

The nurse beams at them and does a little happy dance in her butterfly-patterned scrubs. “Congratulations, you two are officially uncles. The baby was born, and she is very healthy. You can visit the mother now, but be gentle.”

Dean and Cas breath out a sigh of relief in unison, then follow the nurse back into the hospital room. Dean is almost vibrating with excitement. He’s an uncle! Sam, his big baby brother, has a daughter! When they were young, this kind of life seemed impossibly out of reach, but Sam managed it. All those years ago, Dean couldn't have even imagined a scenario where they're happy and alive and out. He never thought he'd be with someone knew all of him and loved him anyway, he never thought Sam would get the life he deserved, he never thought they'd get away from John. 

They enter the room, and the scene in front of them is almost too intimate to stand. Jessica lays in the hospital bed, their newborn daughter on her chest. Sam crouches beside her, an arm around her shoulder and his lips pressed to her brow. Jess looks exhausted but happy beyond belief, and Sam is glowing almost as much as her. Dean snaps a quick picture with his phone before coming up behind Sam and placing a hand on his shoulder. Sam looks back at him, his face overcome with joy. 

After a few minutes, the nurses wave them out of the room so they can tend to Jess and the baby, and Sam joins them in the waiting room. As soon as he does, Dean and Cas engulf him in a hug. When they finally let go, all three of them look a little teary-eyed. 

“You’re a dad,” Dean says, not bothering to wipe his eyes, “Goddamn, Sammy, I’m so proud of you.” 

Sam chuckles wetly, “I wasn’t the one doing the hard work. That was all Jess.” 

“You’re going to do an amazing job with that kid, and so is Jess. Y’all are gonna be the best fuckin’ parents in the world.” Dean puts his arm around Sam’s ridiculously wide shoulders. He pulls out his phone, and shows Sam and Cas the picture he took of Jess and Sam with the baby. Sam practically melts, and steals Dean’s phone to send the picture to himself. 

“Hey, no cussing around the baby.” Cas says with a small smile. 

Sam’s eyes widen, and he grins. “Yeah! You have to be a good role model for my daughter.” 

“We’re gonna be the coolest uncles ever.” Dean says dreamily. “We can take her on road trips, and I can teach her to drive Baby-” 

“Do all your fantasies revolve around your car?” Cas questions with a teasing smile. 

“All the best ones do,” Dean says, and leans over to give him a chaste kiss on the forehead. He grins and slips his hand into Cas’. “You know, I’ll teach our kids how to drive in that car one day.” 

Cas grins back. “Our kids? I like the sound of that.”


End file.
